


To Find a Friend

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Monthly Restrict Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Diversity Challenge & Monthly Restrict #4, Ogremon, Elecmon]  It's been a year since the defeat of the Dark Masters and the rebirth of the Digital World.  And Ogremon returns to the Village of Beginnings on a quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find a Friend

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Title:** To Find a Friend  
 **Characters:** Ogremon, Elecmon  
 **Word Count:** 1,000|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: write a fic without any humans; Monthly Restrict #4, write a fic from the POV of a Digimon.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge  & Monthly Restrict #4, Ogremon, Elecmon] It's been a year since the defeat of the Dark Masters and the rebirth of the Digital World. And Ogremon returns to the Village of Beginnings on a quest.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Sparks flickered along Elecmon’s tail as he stared up at Ogremon. “I thought you left.” 

Ogremon shifted his club from his left shoulder to his right and settled his traveling bag against one of the soft building blocks of the Village of Beginnings. “I did. I came back.” 

Elecmon didn’t move an inch. He wasn’t going to let a Virus Digimon like this interfere with the growth of the hatchlings. “You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here?” 

“Sitting down?” Ogremon gave him another look before he started to rummage around in the bag. Elecmon didn’t take his eyes off him. 

“Why are you here?” Maybe this would get some kind of an answer that made more sense. Everything had been peaceful since the defeat of the Dark Masters, but that didn’t mean someone else couldn’t cause trouble. And of all those Digimon likely to do just that, Ogremon was at the top of his mental list. 

Ogremon pulled a long loaf of bread out of his bag and examined it for a few moments before he started to chew on it. He wasn’t the neatest eater; bits and pieces of bread fell through his teeth and landed on the ground, ignored. He started to say something, but Elecmon lashed a quick jolt of lightning toward him. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full! You’re not going to teach them bad habits!” 

Ogremon blinked a time or two before he looked beyond Elecmon to see a small group of fresh young Digimon cowering behind bushes and blocks, staring at him as if they’d never before seen such a sight. 

They probably hadn’t; Digimon as evolved as he was were still something of a rare sight these days, especially here. 

Elecmon waited for him to swallow his food before he repeated his question. “What are you doing here? You didn’t come just to eat, did you?” 

“Of course I didn’t!” Ogremon rolled his eyes, leaning back against the block he’d chosen to rest against. Elecmon didn’t know where the hat or cloak he’d had with him when he left had gone off to, but they weren’t there now. If they were, he had the impression Ogremon would’ve covered himself with one as he started to close his eyes. “I’m looking for someone.” 

Elecmon shifted more nervously at that. “For who?” 

“Not sure if that’s your business. Leave me alone, I’m going to take a nap.” 

Elecmon considered that only for a moment before he sent another jolt of electricity through Ogremon. “No, you’re not! You’re going to clean up your mess!” His paws struck against the ground firmly as Ogremon leaped to his feet, eyes wide in shock. “And you’re not going to sleep here, even if you didn’t have to clean up!” 

“You want me to _what_?” Ogremon started to reach for his club, before he thought better of it, seeing more of the hatchlings staring at him. 

Elecmon gestured toward the pieces of bread still spread across the ground. “You heard me. Clean that up.” He jerked his head again. “The broom is this way.” 

Ogremon grumbled a few words under his breath that Elecmon would never allow the babies to hear. In his decided opinion, Ogremon would not just clean up his breadcrumbs for that, but also help with a few other chores around the place. If he wanted to stay, for whatever reasons, he might have, then he would contribute, and that was that. 

And contribute Elecmon made certain he did. Sweeping, helping to fish, helping to feed the babies, making certain they all took their naps: Elecmon made certain that he helped with all of it. 

“What are you making me do all of this for?” Ogremon asked, flopping down very ungracefully against one of the trees. “Can’t you do it yourself?” 

“Of course I can.” Elecmon sniffed; he’d taken care of the baby Digimon for longer than he could even remember. “But you can’t just sit here and do nothing.” 

Ogremon grumbled, though these words were much cleaner than the ones he’d muttered the last time. Elecmon approved; even Virus Digimon could be taught, it seemed. 

He settled down not that far from Ogremon. He didn’t get a chance to rest very often, but with an assistant, willing or not, he had a little more free time. He watched the green-skinned Digimon for a few moments before he spoke up. 

“Who are you looking for?” 

Ogremon hadn’t mentioned much more beyond the fact he was looking for someone since that first time. Elecmon had his suspicions, but he wanted to hear Ogremon say it for himself. 

There wasn’t an answer at first. Then Ogremon said a single name, and Elecmon wasn’t at all surprised. 

“Leomon.” 

Elecmon considered all of the eggs. One could never be certain of when a Digimon might be reborn, or if they retained their memories when they were. Some did; some didn’t. Sometimes they could take new evolutionary lines and become someone entirely different. But he thought he knew what most Leomon would begin as, at least. 

“There haven’t been that many Punimon hatching lately.” He tapped one paw on the ground thoughtfully before he moved over to where the eggs lay piled against one another, waiting to hatch. Ogremon watched him, eyes half-lidded, weary from the fishing they’d done earlier. 

“You think that’s what he’d start off as?” Ogremon sounded more curious than anything else. Elecmon shrugged. 

“It’s the most likely option. But it’s hard to say which one of them could be him.” 

Ogremon eyed the piles and piles of eggs, then shrugged, closed his eyes and yawned. “Guess I’ll be staying a while, then.” 

Elecmon looked back at him and found a smile tugging at his lips. “Don’t forget to do your chores when you wake up.” 

Ogremon cracked an eye, a grin of his own flickering by. “Fine, fine. Whatever you say.” 

Elecmon settled down again. “And don’t you forget it.” 

**The End**


End file.
